Too Different, Yet Exactly The Same
by SilverW01f
Summary: A one-shot love-story about a couple of out of place pokemon in their herds (One Point of View only) Story IS better than this Summary, please R&R


**This is a pokemon one-shot, enjoy :3**

* * *

 **"Frozen Flames, how many times have I told you** ** _not_** **to go near the Zebstrika herd!"** that's my mother, Pyrotechnics, she's the lead mare of our welcoming herd of Rapidash, I'm her daughter, I don't look like the others... I have blue flames, so my mother named me Frozen Flames... I kinda get picked on because of it, but I don't mind, I'm not the only one-I mean I am in this herd but a Blitzle in the Zebstrika herd gets picked on cause he's different too... I think he's kinda cute.

 **"Sorry ma. I was just watching them."** No, I was watching him, again, I see him look at me a few times, but I don't think he likes me... He's blue, like my flames...

 **"Frozen, how many times do I have to warn you, Zebstrika do** ** _not_** **like our herd going too near to their own."** she snorted, I saw her eyes soften as she bends down to whisper into my ear **"I know there's one that is like you. But you cannot meet with him, he's too different to you and your too different to him."** I blushed and she smiled as my brother, Prye, came cantering up

 **"Hey mother! Chill."** he always called me that, one of his weakest insults, I just smirked and nodded, their insults don't bother me anymore, mother gazed onto me with proud, approving eyes **"Why is _it_ you're favourite!"** he shorted, fire burning brighter

 **"Prye, cool your temper!"** mother whinnied, annoyed at his short fuse **"Your sister is not my favourite, I have no favourites as our herd-mates are my children, not just you two."** her tone had softened she nuzzled us both, the herd was moving again. I had to try to talk to him, the blue blitzle. Maybe his electric is blue as well?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lagged behind, my older sister in front, she was so nice to me! Of course, she'd be next lead and she had her own foal to take care of, Ash, I think that was my father's name, mother had cried when sister named him, my nephew is always so funny, I almost feel saddened that I'll be a Rapidash soon... I saw him, he saw me and my heart felt like it'd leap out of my chest! I pointed him to a forest, not too far away, he nodded, about to head there, I shook my head and looked to the sky, our herds moved at the same time-Mid-day- and stopped at the same time-Dusk-, it'd make it easier for us to meet, he nodded, understanding. I heard mother whinny is horror and rage, a pack of Mightyena burst out from the forest, a patrol from each herd galloped forwards to attack the threat, a threat to one herd was a threat to both, because all foals would be targets, I cantered ahead to Ash and guided him to the centre of the herd, where all the foals would be guarded, my brother snorted, a group of the foals that picked on me beside him, I began to panic, looks of malice plastered onto their grins, I had no choice but to run, Ash called after me, my brother was stronger and so were his friends, they chase after me, not too far from the herd when they stopped, and called out in triumph, I heard my siblings, mother and a few other Rapidash and Ponyta, Ash being one of them, call out for me to stop, I heard howls of joy as the Mightyena saw me and gave chase, I was faster. I was the fastest ponyta in my herd, I ran into the forest, the last face I saw before plunging into the deep green of the foliage was the look on the blitzle's face, I couldn't leave my herd. I couldn't leave mother, Ash and my sister like that. I couldn't leave _him..._ I felt a power surge through me, I... I was evolving! I whinnied a blood curdling shriek, my flames turned grey, I brought my hooves down on the largest Mightyena's head, warm sticky liquid ran under my hooves. The pack whimpered and whined in horror. I'd killed their leader. It was my turn to give chase. It was my turn to chase them. I smiled, the look on my brother's face, I was a rapidash now. He was a ponyta. I ran back to my herd, it wasn't just my brother's face. It was my mother's, my sister's, even Ash's. What happened?! A blitzle had split from his herd. It was him... He... He ran after me, my heart fluttered, he wasn't a blitzle. He was a _Zebstrika_.

 **"Y-you evolved at the same time..."** my sister whispered **"Only those who's destinies are twined evolve at the same time. Even if they're just... Just supposed to be mates..."** my mother trotted up to me, her eyes cold, sadness was behind the frozen barrier

 **"Leave. Y-you cannot stay. You mustn't."** I saw tears welling up, I nodded, my eyes full of pure joy, _I'd evolved_ before _my older brother_ sure, we're twins, but he had hatched before me! But I'd evolved before him, Ash began to cry

 **"She _can't_ go!"** his words melted my heart

 **"I'm sorry Ash, I have to."** I sighed, nuzzling him, he wasn't long hatched, the other eggs in his litter were either picked off by scavenger pokemon, he was a week at most. My sister, my mother, Ash and my older brothers all said they're good byes, my twin was still horror struck, if he hadn't tried to drive me out, _he'd_ have evolved first, not me. Satisfaction nearly out-weighed the sadness I felt, leaving the herd, I galloped towards the blit- no _Zebstrika_ \- **"I-I have to leave my herd. I think you have to as well."** I whispered, the shock and pleasure in his eyes made me smile, he nodded, I don't know why he looked more pleased than me. He didn't go say goodbye to his herd, before we left. His herd didn't even complain.

 **"I-I'm Ice Charge..."** he neighed as we were out of the sight from the herd **"I... I always see you looking at my, well, my old herd a lot. Why?"** he asked, I stopped and sat down, my face was burning

 **"I-I-I..."** how could I answer it? My only option was to avoid it. **"I'm Frozen Flame. Though my brother always calls me Chill, surely Freeze would've been a better insult?"** I asked, not looking at him, I felt the electricity of his pelt

 **"Yeah- Hey, you didn't answer my question!"** the electricity was getting stronger, he must've realised because a few moments later it was next to nothing again **"I... Uh..."**

 **"It's okay..."** I murmured, I knew he was trying to apologize **"It's kinda embarrassing..."**

 **"I only know because some of the idiots who teased me pointed you out saying 'Look _freak,_ looks like _another_ freak likes you! You're not only going to be kicked from our herd, not _yours_ , but you're going to break the rules too!', I don't know why, but I saw you turn away, I wanted to ask you why..."** he sighed, I looked at him, I couldn't maintain the eye contact, it made me gasp for air

 **"It's cause... I... Ever since my brother started to insult me I began to wonder if I'm the only one in the world who is treated like me. Then I saw you travelling at the back like me, you were different, blue like my flames used to be... I don't know why but I may have got a tiny little crush..."** my voice was reduced to a murmur, I looked up briefly and saw red had spread like fire across his nose and cheeks

 **"I kinda maybe already knew that..."** he coughed **"I felt fuzzy when you asked me to meet you tonight... I didn't know you'd use the pack as-"**

 **"No... That was... That was my brother and his friends, they used the attack as cover, to make me look like I was startled and ran, they pack drew after me and I- Well, I thought about my herd, my family... and you."** I choked, standing, I began a steady pace, dusk was settling quick, but with my flames and his sparks, we could keep going til dawn if we wanted

 **"Someone muttered something behind me, to me it sounded like 'Stupid little filly's going to get herself killed' I gasped and started after you, I saw a glow in the trees and felt myself begin to evolve too. I-I didn't want you to die, at least without knowing your name."** he told me, my pelt grew hotter with the next words **"I kinda liked you too... After seeing your mane and all, I guess I must've thought the same-You have a blue flames and I have a blue pelt..."**

 **"Why do you think we're linked?"** I asked, he looked at me with a confused look **"We evolved at the same time, my sister told me it was because our destinies are intertwined."**

 **"I-I dunno, maybe the same reason we both like eachother and we're different to the rest, even our litter-mates."** he shrugged, I kinda knew what he meant

 **"You mean because we're the odd ones out, we were both, kinda, driven out. Maybe we're supposed to start a herd for both Rapidash and Zebstrika?"** I asked, mostly to myself, he shrugged and we kept moving into the dark, my mane and tail lighting the way.

The next few days we were well fed, and got to know eachother better, I learnt that his mother tried to sneak him into a next of another Zebstrika mare's eggs because he was first born and different, she knew that he would've been the only one, her mate caught her and took Ice Charge away, his father loved him dearly, but passed away a few weeks after he hatched, his mother had tried to pin the death on the small foal, everyone snorted at her, even though they didn't like him, his sister was kind to him, her name was Sparky. I told him how a few days before my mother laid me and my brother, our father passed away and how my brother and his friends bullied me until I could care less. Then he tried to tell tales on me, that my mother _knew_ were not true. I would stick close to her, unless the herd was moving, until a few days before I _knew_ I'd evolve, then I left her side. We were starting to warm up to eachother, the electric released from his pelt no longer bothered me, and my flames didn't harm him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"Mummy, why do I look like daddy and not you?"**

 **"Yeah, and why do I look like you and not daddy?!"**

 **"Calm down my poffins, me and your father aren't both Zebstrika or Rapidash, he's a Zebstrika, like you're a Blitzle Sparky, and I'm a Rapidash like you're a Ponyta Ash."** I gave a cooing laugh at our two hatched foals, they argued but were already the best of friends

 _ **C**_ _ **rack**_

 **"Mummy? Daddy?"** a small blue pelted Blitzle asked, blinking his eyes, taking his first look at the world, then another egg hatched, a ponyta, the little filly rolled and fell on him

 **"Ma! Pa!"** she squeaked, standing on wobbly legs, her brother did the same, Ice Charge smiled, nuzzling the two newly hatched foals

 **"Hello little ones."** I cooed, the last to hatch, Sparky and Ash jumped up

 **"Finally!"** they sighed exaggeratedly **"Can we go now?"** Sparky asked, her little tail wagging

 **"Yes Sparky, come on Ash."** I smiled at Ice Charge **"What about Tempest for the little Blitzle and Firestorm for the Ponyta?"** I asked, my head tilted as I stood, me and Ice had guarded the nest well

 **"I love them."** he neighed, nuzzling my cheek, I sighed relieved, I didn't like staying in one place too long **"Can you stand little ones?"** he asked, they nodded practising their trots. **"Okay. Foals!"** he called **"In between me and your mother!"** he called, I smiled, then I looked ahead. Two herds trotting parallel to eachother, one bathed in flames, the other black as the night sky

 **"Ice Charge!"** I whinnied, excitement bubbling through me **"It's our old herds!"** I gasped, after the five months we'd been away, we finally saw them again!

 **"What's mummy talking about?"** Tempest asked, the four foals now between us

 **"We weren't always together, me and your mother, once we were separated, many said we were Too Different, but we always said to ourselves, Yet Exactly The Same."** he neighed as we began to trot forward, the herds stopped, shocked murmurs spread throughout them, a Rapidash gasped at the head of her herd

 **"S-sister?"** I asked, tears welling up, she nodded and began to run towards me **"It's been too long."** I whispered as we gave our greetings by bushing our necks together

 **"I-I see you've had foals."** she choked, looking down at Firestorm hiding behind my legs

 **"Ash!"** I called as a strong looking Ponyta ran up to us, I nuzzled my Nephew **"These are your cousins, Firestorm, the shy little filly behind my legs, Tempest the Colt next to me, Sparky the filly beside her father and A-ash, the colt looking at you."** I choked up as Ice Charge nudged Ash to meet the Ponyta he was named after, I saw tears come to my sister's eyes, and Ash's, Ice laid his neck across mine and Sparky was then the otherside of him

 **"We should leave, we're causing a distraction to your herd."** I sighed, nodding towards the Rapidash that had gathered not far away, and the Zebstrika an equal distance

 **"W-why can't you join us again?"** Ash asked, tears about to fall

 **"Because this is my herd now, I can't join your herd as it would mean splitting my own."** I shook my head and we began to move on, the gazes of the herds on our pelts

 **"I-I want to join."** a young Rapidash whinnied, standing in front of me, a Zebstrika asked the same, her brother joined her, we accepted and they followed us, their old herd mates calling after them. I felt a strong flame burn against my side, I looked, surprised to see my brother

 **"I-I'm sorry I drove you out-"** he began, I cut him off

 **"Don't be, it led to the best day of my life."** I smiled and he nodded, returning to the herd of Rapidash, not long after he snorted, at who I assumed to be, his mate, he returned with a Blue flamed Ponyta

 **"Take him. It's my mate's sister's colt, she tried to leave him to a pack of Houndoom. I-I saved him, I felt guilty about you. I had to."** his stare was hard but I saw through, the guilt behind, the dread that I'd say no. I nodded

 **"What's your name little one?"** I asked, he couldn't have been much older than my own clutch

 **"I-I don't have one..."** his answer made my eyes burn with anger

 **"You do now. Your name is Mercury."** I smiled at the brightness of his face, I din't think it was directed at the name however, but upon seeing Firestorm, she hid behind my legs, but I felt the blush from her face.

Our Herd was stronger. We would need to head along before either herd grew agitated. It wasn't long after the Rapidash stallion and Zebstrika mare join that I learned why, they had committed a crime to their old herds, they had became mates.

There is now a third herd, stronger than the other two, at it's head is Ice Charge and I. The ones they used to talk about as Too Different Yet Exactly The Same...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot :3 I may do more at some point, Buuut... Not right now xD Don't for get to R(Read) &R(Review)**


End file.
